1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field concerning an image pickup apparatus and a lens barrel. More specifically, the invention relates to a technique for contriving a formation position of a fitting section to which a yoke is attached in a fitted state and realizing prevention of backlash in the state of attachment of the yoke to a lens barrel, facilitation of manufacturing of the lens barrel, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among image pickup apparatuses, such as a still camera and a video camera, there is an image pickup apparatus that has a movable lens for zooming or focusing in a lens barrel. In the image pickup apparatus, the movable lens is held in a lens holding frame made movable in an optical axis direction.
In such an image pickup apparatus, a moving mechanism for moving the lens holding frame in the optical axis direction is provided (see, for example, JP-A-2000-147350).
The moving mechanism is arranged inside the lens barrel and includes, for example, a yoke attached to the lens barrel, a magnet attached to the yoke, and a driving coil attached to the lens holding frame and located to be opposed to the magnet at least in a part thereof. The yoke is arranged in a state in which the yoke is inserted in the driving coil. The yoke is formed long in the optical axis direction according to the movement range in the optical axis direction of the lens holding frame.
In such a moving mechanism, when a driving current is supplied to the driving coil, in a relation between a direction of the current supplied and a magnetic pole of a magnet, propulsion corresponding to the energization direction is given to the lens holding frame. The movable lens is moved in the optical axis direction following a movement of the lens holding frame.